TitanFall: Feet First
by DubsCheck'em
Summary: A squad of Militia pilots fight the IMC, risking their lives every day against the dangers of being a pilot.


Prologue

* * *

Four Eyes was dozing off in the dropship. Queen was on the furthest seat from him, she was wiping the dirt and grime from her helmet's four eye-ports with her scarf. Her C.A.R. was neatly propped against her knee. Daisy sat across from her, he was meticulously polishing his Spitfire LMG's barrel to ensure clean discharge.

A hand shook Four Eyes' shoulder, "Yo, Four Eyes!" Queen shook him to awaken him, "Time to jump man."

_Shit_ He thought, _Must have overslept_

He stood up, his neck was quite sore from the awkward angle he fell asleep in. He picked up his .50 cal Kraber Anti Mat. Rifle and got into position to jump. The door slowly opened, revealing a damaged Angel City below them.

"See ya on the other side, bud." Daisy clapped Four Eyes' shoulder with one of his giant hands, he jumped out of the drop ship.

Queen turned to him, stray strands of her Auburn hair whipping in the wind. She slid her helmet on, the eyes illuminated with a familiar soothing blue light, "Whoever gets fewer kills has to buy the other a beer after we get back." She offered a friendly wager.

_But I don't get much action, _He protested in his thoughts, _I'm a sniper. _Had he not had his seven eyed goggles on, she would've seen his brow furrow.

He shrugged, "Is that a yes?" She asked.

Four Eyes nodded.

"Nice," Four Eyes could tell by the inflection in her voice that she was smiling, "Catch you on the flip. And you had better not fucking die out here, if you do I'll kill you."

They jumped.

Four Eyes activated his jump pack to slow his descent enough to where he wouldn't damage his legs on impact with the ground, and as soon as his foot touched the ground he took off. He made his way to an UP-Mart, he noticed that a second floor window was cracked down the center and made his mind on what he was going to do. He ran full speed at the window, he jumped and at the apex of his ascension he hit the jump jets. He rocketed through the air and cannon balled through the window, shattering it and rolling onto the floor. Three IMC grunts were marching up the stairs.

"Enemy pilot!"

One of the grunts tried to kick Four Eyes, but by doing so allowing Four Eyes to grab his leg and use his momentum to swing him around and then off of the railing with an audible crash. Another grunt ran towards Four Eyes, swinging the butt of his weapon at him. Four Eyes ducked the attack and swung his left fist into the ear of the grunt. The grunt stumbled away, clutching his ear in a disoriented stupor. The third grunt raised his weapon and prepared to fire, Four Eyes pressed a button and he was shrouded in a cloaking device. The grunt looked for the missing pilot. Four Eyes jumped over the railing and landed next to the unconscious grunt he threw over the railing. The pilot quickly and quietly shuffled up the stairs behind the grunt. He grabbed the grunt's neck and twisted it swiftly around until he heard it snap. Four Eyes took a breath, the cloaking device sputtered as he became visible once again. There was one grunt left, he looked around and found the last grunt radioing for help.

"-Repeat! My team is dead, my whole team is dead! Send ba-AAH!"

Four Eyes shot the grunt with his Hammond P2011, he fell silent.

_That's three_, The sniper counted.

Four Eyes looked out the window to the adjacent building, he saw Queen firing out the window. She stopped firing and noticed him, she lowered her weapon and waved at him. He waved back and she held up both hands, fingers outstretched to mark her kills. Four Eyes counted her fingers. Seven.

He raised his hand and flipped her the bird, she laughed and resumed firing.

He stepped back from the window, looked at the roof of the building Queen was in. There was an A/C unit atop the roof that could provide good cover. He took a couple more steps back, judging the distance he'd need to cross is the important part, one wrong move and he'd either hit the wall or not make it at all and fall to the raging firefight below. If that occurred, He'd surely be torn apart by bullets and that was the one thing he wasn't supposed to do. He ran towards the window, he planted his foot on the sill and pushed off, below him he saw a squad of four militia grunts get torn apart by a single IMC pilot with an EVA shotgun. Four Eyes hit the ignition on his jump pack, giving him the necessary boost to make it to the roof. As soon as he mantled onto the building he turned to see the shotgun pilot admire his work, Four Eyes unclipped a satchel charge and tossed it down to the pilot. When the charge hit the ground, the pilot looked at it and then up as Four Eyes detonated the bomb. The blast sent the pilot soaring into oblivion, Four Eyes smiled, glad to have avenged the poor grunts.

_Fuck you._ He thought as he climbed up the roof.

He took cover behind the A/C unit, momentarily resting. He poked his head out and aimed through his scope, there was an IMC grunt drop pod that had just slammed into the ground.

_I'm about to ruin their_ _day, _The sniper thought quietly, _Oh well. _

He waited for the pod to open, and when the grunts stepped out, he picked them off. One by one, he shot three bullets and hit three targets. The grunts never knew what hit them, and neither did Four Eyes. He was sent flying off of the roof and down to the ground two stories below. The ground rushed very quickly to meet him, and though his polymer armor did a good amount to protect him, the fall hurt quite a bit. He felt the heavy footsteps of a titan. From his sideways view of the world, he saw a large silver Atlas stomping towards him.

_Damn it, _He thought to himself_, I'm going to die by being stepped on..._

The IMC titan raised its giant foot to stomp Four Eyes, but just before it lowered it a large green and orange blur rammed straight into it. Four Eyes' unexpected savior was an Atlas titan. Four Eyes used the opportunity that the pilot had given him to crawl away into an alleyway while the two titans fought; he propped himself up against a wall behind a trash bin. The friendly titan grabbed the arm of the IMC Atlas as it swung, throwing the silver titan into the building beside it. The IMC titan quickly got up and dashed backwards, it aimed its XOTBR-16 chain-gun at the Friendly titan. Four Eyes watched as the titan that had saved him was riddled with bullets punching through the steel plating that surrounded the cockpit, the IMC titan gained the upper hand and before long, had ripped the titan's pilot from her giant metal shell and threw her. She soared through the air and hit the wall above Four Eyes. She fell down to six feet from where Four Eyes was slumped and hit the ground, hard. Four Eyes slid down to the ground and crawled to her. She was a CQB pilot, her armor made to withstand explosions and shotguns, not high caliber bullets and due to that, there was a large bullet hole in her left shoulder in the gaps between her armor. The titan that had tossed her had vacated the area after searching for a bit. Four Eyes pulled off his mask and goggles to get a better look at her wounds, he lowered his ear to her mouth to hear her breathing. It was slight, but there.

He gripped the rip in her sleeve where the hole was, he put his hands into the tear and pulled it apart. He examined the wound.

_The hole goes clean through, no bullet to be found, _Four Eyes diagnosed, _Better try to wake this girl up. _

She was sweating profusely, there was a small gash on her forehead, blood trickling down into her close cut, dark brown hair. Four Eyes gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "Uh, hey... You want to wake up?" He said whilst shaking her softly.

She moaned, and she woke up after a few minutes of persistent shaking.

"Oh fuck... my side!" She clutched her side. Four Eyes pushed on her rib cage with two fingers.

"Ah! Shit! What the hell, man" She winced in pain. Four Eyes sat up, "That'd be two, three broken ribs. You'll live, don't worry. Oh and by the way-"

"Fuck!" She tried to move her left arm, only to find that there was a hole about an inch wide in her arm.

"You've been shot." Four Eyes continued nonchalantly, "Thanks."

"For what?"

He didn't reply, but instead, pulled her to cover behind the garbage bin. Before long, Queen came bounding down from the rooftops. She jumped of of the roof and hit the wall behind Four Eyes, she slowly slid down the wall with the use of her jump pack to push her towards the wall.

"Four Eyes, there you are!" The pilot landed in front of the two she looked at the CQB pilot, "Who's your friend?"

"20mm to left shoulder and left ribs eight, nine, ten broken."

Daisy came falling down from the roof as well, Queen looked to the heavy pilot, "Hey big guy, pick..." She turned to the pilot, "Name?"

"Em." The girl said, as Four Eyes helped her up.

"Pick Em up, we got the orders, we're heading out." She turned to Four Eyes, "The IMC retreated this battle."

Four Eyes gave a thumbs up. Daisy picked up Em and the four of them made their way to the dropship. Once they made it, the strapped in and began the journey to the carrier.

Four Eyes decided it would be a good time for a nap.

* * *

**Here is the prologue of the fiction I've been working on, tell me what you think and if you'd like more! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
